A Furry Girl is in School
by Dark-Fire-Phoenix12
Summary: the memories and the journey of a mutant called Rico (my OC) what will happen in the school, expect chaos and fun (Please Review)
1. Chapter 1

memory:

"_MOM! I feel weird" I said running to them in the house as mom turned round and paled with wide eyes frozen in place _

"_M-mom…what's wrong" I asked having not recently looked at myself while she shakily pointed at me before screaming "MUTANT!" she screamed as Dad rushed in with a shotgun and aimed it at me_

"_GET OUTTA HERE FREAK" he shouted at me while something snapped in me and leaped at him slashing the gun in half before picking him up and stabbed him in the heart before dropping him as I stepped away pale and in shock having just realised what just happened, I then looked at myself and eyes widen seeing orangey brown fur covering my whole body with claws while my hands stayed normal but covered in a dark brown fur while my feet were paws so I lifted a hand to touch my head and felt cat ears and also noticed a bushy cat tail_

"_Oh. My. God…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME" I shouted in fear as mom backed away shaking from fear "g-get out, I-I'm calling the police" she shakily said picking up a phone but in a flash I had broken her neck and ran out the house quickly with big eyes_

"_I gotta get outta here" I whispered to myself before running into an alleyway heading to the woods in Yellowknife in Canada._

Another memory: 5 years after that:

_I had been training myself in the snowy woods for 5 years now, I had found an abandoned military warehouse and found fighting technics in a stray file they'd clearly left and now I was in a shop having got no money or anything but clothes, I saw some things I liked and quickly grabbed them and put them in my bag before walking out before running when the alarms started going off, heading back to the woods while the police chased after me until they got into the wood, then I began slaughtering them one by one with my claws and stealth_

"_Heh pathetic" I said to myself leaving the bodies there while taking their weapons, walking into a cave and lit a fire before dozing off_

_Morning came and I woke up to the sound of trees being cut down which immediately got me up_

"_What's going on" I whispered to myself peaking outside and smelt the air, smelling soldiers with 2 tanks so a picked up my things and ran, ran for days and weeks from Canada to America_

_It had taken 3 weeks for me to reach the borders of Canada and America considering my speed and so I was simply walking in the night of Buffalo tired an so, walked into an alleyway and sat down leaning on the wall in the shade before dozing off_

Present:

I had woke up letting out a soft yawn before standing up noticing it was afternoon and had simply took a step forward when something tackled me down into the wall

"OW, GET THE FUCK OF ME" I screeched before booting it off and stood up normally before staring at what had tackled me before gulping, it was a sabre-toothed/man thing is what I saw before he lunged at me causing me to side step him and grabbed his collar once he hit the wall before throwing him into a skyscraper with a slight smirk before walking out the alleyway and ate the food I had pinched from a shop while walking around

"Hmmmm" I looked around before going into a bar with my hood up hiding my face and ordered a drink of beer considering I was 23 years old and old enough to drink

2 hours later I walked out of the bar and simply went to the woods nearby but I sensed two mutants nearby and stopped before looking around letting out a growl of warning

What I didn't expect to see was a man in a cape wearing a helmet floating down with a dark smile in front of me as the saber man I saw before he came to his side causing me to growl at him while the man in the helmet smiled wider and told the man to back off and so he did before he turned to me

"Hello brother, I am Magneto, leader of the brotherhood" he greeted holding his hand out while I gingerly grabbed his hand with my fur covered hand and shook it

"Names Rico, What do ya want from me" I asked with a slight edge of warning causing him to chuckle

"Recruitment, there's a war coming my dear, between humans an mutants" He answered, spitting out human as if it was a disease while I blinked biting my lip trying not to laugh

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline" I said while he stopped smiling and frowned before calling the Saber man back

"Well then…..Dont get in my way my dear" he threatened before ordering the Saber to attack me but I was already on step a heard and had slashed him in the face and threw him into the tree while Magneto fled having seen the X-men's jet arrive and begin to land leaving Saber here while I was totally oblivious of the jet and had leaped onto the saber pinning him before he bit my arm but I slashed at his chest deep before getting off him after Magneto grabbed the Saber and left leavin me and my arm bleeding

I then turned around and stared straight at 3 people and blinked before noticing the landed jet before fainting from lack of blood


	2. Chapter 2

Memory: 3 weeks ago:

_I was currently sat in a bar somewhere in the middle of nowhere with my hood up hiding my face as It rained outside, it was 12:00am now when a young girl came in with her hood up and sat next to me before watching a fight in the cage, I sensed she was a mutant too which was a first since I hadn't met another mutant before so a reached out and gently tapped her on her shoulder causing her to turn round facing me_

"_Hi…names Rico…." I greeted softly looking at her with my blue eyes as she became cautious and reluctant_

"_Rogue…" she also greeted before I nodded and stood up before walking out while telling her to follow, once outside I waited until she walked out_

_That's when I asked "You a mutant?" I asked bluntly as she cautiously nodded staring at me with cautious eyes while I smiled softly and pulled my hood down revealing my head_

_She gasped in surprised before smiling slightly "Wow…so you're a mutant too…what can you do?" she asked_

"_Ummmm well…I can move things…move allot quicker than normal….what about you?" I asked as she flinched when I asked_

"…_.when I touch people….it hurts them" she answered simply before I pulled my hood up_

"_Ok…ummm so are ya staying Rogue or ya gonna go soon…." I asked gingerly planning on going soon myself, just didn't know where_

"_Well I was about to leave….ya want to come?" She asked as I nodded with a soft smile before she started walking to a truck with a man in it before knocking on the door_

_The man opened the door with a questionable look_

"_Ummm Sir…we need a lift…to where ya going…or a town near where ya going sir" she said with a pleading look as the driver thought before nodding and let us in, I was sat in the back in the cabin while Rogue was sat in the passenger side as he drove in an awkward silence before I fell asleep realising how much I hadn't slept._

_I was suddenly woken up by the driver of the truck so I got up and looked around before getting out the truck before following Rogue to the bar and separated, she went off to watch a fight while I sat on a bar stool and ordered a beer and began to drink._

Present:

I had woke up but I couldn't open my eyes or move, I started to panic as the heart monitor began to beep faster an faster, then I felt a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way so I began to calm down

"Hey it's ok, calm down, your safe" a comforting female's voice said before taking my restrainment's off allowing me to move

"I c-can't see" I whimpered softly as she chuckled gently

"Open your eyes" she said while I stopped whimpering and blushed in embarrassment before opening my eyes before closing them again from the brightness of the room

"God whys it so bright in here" I asked as my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room noticing the room was white with some metal walls and doors but the door had an X on it, I then turned to look at the women who calmed me down an noticed she had red hair and was dressed in some red clothes

"Ummm hi" I greeted awestruck about the place having forgotten that I had only a hospital robe on

"Hi, my name is Jean, what's yours" She asked smiling softly with a calm expression making me smile softly

"Names Rico…what is this place?" I asked curious feeling safe to ask

"You're in Xaviers School for the gifted" She answered calmly before helping me up from the table and holding me up since my legs were numb for some reason

"Thanks….and School? School for what?" I said gratefully with a smile before we started walking out of the room and ended up in an elevator

"Sooooo where we going" I asked hesitantly with my ears pinned feeling helpless while she helped my walk to a room furnished in oak and books with a table

"Sit here, the professor will be here shortly ok" she said with a smile while I nodded and sat down on a chair

"Ok then Jean, Thank you" I thanked with a soft welcoming smile as she also smiled

"You're welcome Rico" she replied before she nodded for no reason

Then the doors opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Present:

I wurled around hearing the doors open and noticed a bald man in a wheelchair come in, being pushed by a female with white hair who was followed by a guy with some weird looking shades on

"_Hello Rico" _I heard a voice say in my head which got me to growl slightly from confusion and slight fear while my ears pinned down

"_There is no need to be scared Rico….I am Charles Xavier, and welcome to the school for the gifted" _the voice said while turned to the bald man slightly calmer having a hunch it was the old man

"I-Is that ya….umm power…Telepathy" I gingerly said as he smiled calmly

"Yes Rico, I am a Telepath, just like Jean" He said with a welcoming smile as I nodded while my ears perked up

"So…why am I here" I asked once I was calm with a soft smile

"You're a mutant, you had been attacked by Magneto and one of his minions, Sabertooth" Charles said with a slight frown

"….why'd they attack me?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me

"I don't know but we will find out….anyway Rico, meet Storm, Cyclops and Wolverine" He said while I blinked and looked back before sensing a third person before letting out a slight smile at them and waved gingerly

"Hi…names Rico if ya didn't know already" I embarrassedly said as Storm and Jean smiled while Cyclops slightly smiled and Wolverine just nodded leaning on the wall

There was suddenly an awkward silence before Jean spoke

"I'll go show her, her room" Jean said before I stood up before she lead me out and upstairs walking down a corridor

"So….Jean, will I be learning" I asked following her as she smiled and stopped at a door at the end of the corridor

"I suppose you will" She answered smiling before she opened the door for me as I walked in, eyes widening in surprise and shock seeing the room furnished nicely

"You Like Rico" She asked while I simply nodded too surprised to answer

Jean then walked away

I then proceeded to look around the room before falling asleep on the bed.

Memory: 8 years ago:

_I was cornered in an alleyway somewhere by a gang with weapons_

_I was whimpering softly in fear as tears fell down "L-Leave m-me alone….p-please" I begged as one of them came closer and struck me in the head with a bat which broke leaving me with a concussion but alive _

"_S-stop" I begged more as they laughed and whipped me in the face, chest and legs before I lifted my hand suddenly as they lifted off the floor and began to panic, confused as to why before one shouted_

"_SHE'S A MUTANT" one shouted before I suddenly threw them into a skyscraper_

_Suddenly I was blinded by a beam of light shining down on me from a police helicopter while police cars began to arrive on the scene with Tasers an pistols drawn and aimed at me_

"_FREEZE, GET ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD" one police officer shouted but I didn't comply and used the new power against them by somehow grabbing the helicopter and threw it into the cars, causing an explosion before limping away, out of the alleyway at night and limped out of town, avoiding people._

Present:

I woke up immediately, panting heavily and then heard a roar

I immediately got up and ran to where the roar came from while I was quickly joined by the students of the school and stood shocked at Wolverines door, seeing rogue while Wolverine had gone into a fit, then Cyclops and Storm came running down and froze as Rogue let go of wolverine, letting him drop, Jean then ran over to help Logan while the students stared at Rogue before she ran out

We all eventually went back to bed and fell asleep while Jean and Scot helped Logan.

The next morning I woke up extremely early and went to see the Professor, I don't know why, I just feel safe around him

I had walked to his door and knocked gently with my furry hand before he opened it with a smile

"_Good Morning Rico" _He said inside my head while I smiled

"Morning Charles, how's Wolverine" I asked curious while he nodded and smiled

"I was going to go see him now, would you like to come Rico?" He asked while I nodded and pushed him gently to Logan's room

"Ummmm shall I knock?" I asked but he knocked anyway before he wheeled himself in while I followed hesitantly

Once He was beside Logan, Logan woe up with a groan

"What happened" Logan groggily asked looking around confused while Charles smiled

"Rogue…..she has the ability to absorb life energy but from mutants, their abilities for a short time" Charles explained while Logan nodded

"Is she ok" Logan asked referring to rogue as the professor nodded but that was when I left the room and started walking towards my room when I suddenly bumped into someone  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said truly sorry and helped the girl up before smiling apologetically but then realised who I just helped and stood there surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Forgot to mention I don't own Xmen but I do own My OCs)**

Present:

"…..Rogue?..." I cautiously said as she looked up at me before widening her own eyes

"..Rico?...oh ma god is that really you" she squealed before hugging me, but being careful of avoiding touching me while I hugged back giggling

"Oh ma, god how are you" I asked cheerfully letting go as she let go too

"I'm fine…..how are you Rico" she said dumbfounded with a smile

"I'm good ma friend" I said happily before we started walking to the dinner hall before we starting talking, catching up from where we departed.

A few hours had past when the student's classes started so I began to wonder around until I bumped into Jean

"Hi Jean" I greeted looking around the place with curiosity

She turned round with a smile while Logan's X-rays were on the board

"Hello Rico…what are you doing here may I ask?" She asked while I smiled staring at a vial of purple liquid

"I'm bored and curious…what's this?" I asked just about to touch when Jean stopped me in alarm  
"Don't touch that….it's very unstable" she answered with a soft smile while I nodded and smiled

"Can I help with anything Jean?" I asked quite bored as she giggled before shaking her head

"Sorry Rico, I have nothing to do but check on things….why don't you go see if the Professor needs help" She said smiling as I gasped and nodded eagerly before zooming off in a blur

"hehe I think it'll be enjoyable around here with her around" Jean said once I had left going back to work.

I had ran to the professors door and gingerly and carefully knocked

"_Do come in Rico"_ He spoke in my head which made me smile, feeling safe before I walked in shutting the door behind me

"Can I help you with anything" I asked bluntly with a smile causing him to chuckle

"Indeed you can Rico, you can come with me…..i want to show you something" He said as I opened the door for him to wheel out, I closed the door once he was out and started to wheel himself to a wall before it opened

I then grabbed the handles and helped him in before getting in myself with him

"Sooooo…where we going Charles" I asked out of curiosity while he chuckled again

"I'm taking you to the place where we are able to find mutants….it's a device called Cerebro" He explained as I pushed him into the room he directed me to and stopped at the end

He then put a helmet like thing on his own head  
"Stay still" He warned before the place went dark and then little red blips appeared and moved

"The Red are mutants…." Then they went white "and these are the humans Rico…..see we aren't alone as you thought Rico" he said before turning it off and turned round to face me with a smile

I simply stood there shocked and surprised causing him to chuckle

It had been many hours since we started talking about history and chemicals when we realised it was getting late for me so he said goodnight to me before I left his room and started to walk to my room

Once I got to my room I quickly fell asleep

Memory: 10 years ago:

_I had been walking along a road for days now_

_I was hungry, thirsty and most of all, alone and afraid_

_I suddenly collapsed from tiredness and fell asleep_

_I woke up in a van and I immediately shot up as a female girl smiled calmly at me _

"_Hey calm down" she said soothingly, patting my back soothingly as I calmed down_

"…_w-where w-we g-going" I asked gingerly as she smiled_

"_Alaska, we're not afraid of mutants…." She said as I flinched_

"_Y-You no I'm a mutant?" I asked with a little more confidence while she nodded and stroked my head causing me to purr gently and cutely_

"_Awwww cute, we've decided if its ok with you to adopt you into our family…." She said cheerfully still stroking me while I purred, enjoying it_

"_I would be happy to" I answered before nuzzling into her side before falling asleep as she stroked me while I purred_

_I woke up again after the girl nudged me gently awake and helped me out of the van, revealing a snow covered place in the middle of nowhere _

"_Names Rave by the way" the girl greeted while I nodded and smiled_

"_Rico" I greeted back also smiling before she led me inside._


	5. Authors Note

**(Forgot to mention I don't own Xmen but I do own my OC's)**

**Authors Note:**

**I'm going to re-write the story since I have new ideas for it **


End file.
